wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Instytut Wsparcia i Psychiartii im. Imperatora Ludzkości w Commorragh cz. 4
Nexus Cieni. Drugie największe skupisko Mrocznych Eldarów w całej rzeczywistości, miasto zbudowane na powierzchni starożytnej planetoidy, stworzonej przez ludzi w epoce zwanej przez nich Mroczną Erą Technologi. Pośród ciasnych, wypełnionych najróżniejszymi ludami uliczek tej metropolii można było znaleźć wiele interesujących rzeczy. Skryte w cieniach, wciąż aktywne Systemy Bezpieczeństwa, czekające na moment by uderzyć i odbić ten relikt. Uciekinierzy z Commorragh, spiskujący jak podważyć autorytet Vecta. Przedstawiciele pomniejszych, praktycznie nieznanych ras, próbujący osiągnąć swoje tajemnicze cele. Każde było na swój sposób interesujące. Wielu z nich spotykało się nieświadomie w nielicznych strategicznie ważnych częściach Nexusa. Jednym z nich był burdel znany jako "Pod butem Lelith". Było to miejsce niezwykle popularne, zatrudniające przedstawicielki praktycznie wszystkich ras w Nexusie - prawdziwych profesjonalistek, nieważne czy osiągnęły one swój poziom samodzielnie, czy potrzebowały do tego twardej ręki Mistrza Bestii. Na szczycie tego budynku istniało biuro, z którego operował władca tego miejsca. Aurelious T'racz, syn Archonta Kabały Żalu Ishy, był wysokim Drukharii o szarej skórze i długich, zapiętych w warkocz, czarnych włosach. Miał na sobie zbroje która swoją odpornością mogła konkurować z tymi noszonymi przez Inkubów i Archontów oraz broń zdolną zamienić Kosmicznego Marine w kupę parującego mięsa. Mógł być najniebezpieczniejszym wojownikiem w całym Nexusie. Gdyby nie był taką pizdą. - Mój Lordzie! - zakrzyknął Wojownik Kabały, wchodząc do gabinetu. Aurelious siedział na swoim tronie, oglądając na latającym krysztale powtórki z walk niewolników. Władca burdelu uwielbiał Mon-Keigh, to poziomu w którym zaczęło to poważnie niepokoić jego towarzyszy i (co gorsza) towarzyszy jego ojca. Aurelious oglądał wyłącznie walki z Mon-Keigh, czytał tylko przemowy wygłoszone przez nich itp. Podobno gdy ostatnio pojął w łożu jakąś Mroczną Eldarkę, to skończył na jej twarzy krzycząc "The Codes Astartes names this maneuver STEEL RAIN!". - Prosiłem chyba żeby mi nie przeszkadzać. - powiedział groźnie Aurelious. - To z Commorragh. - powiedział Wojownik, pokazując na komunikator który trzymał w dłoni. T'racz połknął głośniej ślinę i wskazał swojemu wojownikowi, by do niego podszedł. Żołnierz posłusznie wykonał rozkaz, po czym oddał swojemu Panu komunikator. - H-halo? - powiedział Drukharii. - Hhhhhhhhalo? - odezwał się oślizgły głos z drugiej strony. - Tak sssssssię wita dziedzicccc Kabały? - Ale że co? - odpowiedział zdezorientowany Aurelious. - Aureliousssssss, ssssstraciłeś rozum? - odezwał się znowu głos. - Ssssssinoeki mówi. Aurelious zastanowił się. Sinoeki, Sslyth i prawa ręka jego ojca, Malekitha T'racza. - Witaj. - powiedział Drukharii, tak zdecydowanym głosem jak tylko mógł. - Dzzzzwonię w imieniu twojego ojccccca. - powiedział Sinoeki. - Jutro przyjadą do cccccciebie dwaj gośśśśśśscie. - Zamontują mi Arenę w burdelu? - spytał podekscytowany Aurelious. Czerwone Słońce rzucało ponurą poświatę na pałac-miasto Archonta Kabały Żalu Ishy. W zbudowanej z białego kamienia sali przebywała teraz ponad setka niewolników. Część z nich sprzątała krew, pozostawioną tutaj po ostatnim gościu swojego Pana. Część robiła za dekoracje - oślepieni, z rozdartymi brzuchami acz nie mogący umrzeć ludzie zwisali ze ścian i sufitów, pozwalając by ich cierpienie zadowalało Archonta. Sinoeki, siedzący na niewielkim, karmazynowym tronie, przewrócił oczami. - Pyta czzzzzzzy zzzzzzamontują mu Arenę w burdelu. - powiedział, odwracając się i zakrywając słuchawkę komunikatora. Malekith westchnął. Drukharii ten, pomimo osiągnięcia niemal półtora tysiąca lat wciąż prezentował się bardzo dobrze. Jego kondycja i wygląd prawdopodobnie nie były jednak zbyt wielkim pocieszeniem dla tych, którzy byli teraz najbliżej jego ciała. Archont leżał praktycznie nagi w swojej wielkiej, ocieplanej wannie. Po obydwu stronach miał niewolnice, które dokładnie dbały by ciało ich Pana było zadbane. Po lewej miał młodą Eldarkę-Uciekinierkę - niewinną dziewczynę o czystym, zachwycającym ciele, której większa część życia wypełniona była współegzystowaniem z pięknem natury. Ta została szybko złamana. Po prawej miał Siostrę Bitwy, z ich tatuażem swojego Zakonu na policzku. Tą trudno było złamać. Ale koniec końców Mroczne Miasto łamie każdego. - Daj mi tego kretyna. - nakazał Archont. Sinoeki posłuszne wyruszył slalomem do swojego Pana i przekazał mu komunikator. Dziewczyny przestały myć jego klatkę piersiową, nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać. Od razu wróciły do swoich aktywności jak tylko zobaczyły jego groźne spojrzenie. - Jutro wieczorem przyjedzie do Ciebie dwóch mężczyzn z Dammorragh. - powiedział od razu Malekith, gdy dostał do ręki komunikator. - Przywiozą dla mnie dusze. - Jakie dusze? ''- spytał Aurelious. - Moje. - odpowiedział Archont. - To wszystko co musisz wiedzieć. Strach Aureliousa przebijał się przez telefon. - ''To Archontci? - zapytał syn. - Handlarze. - powiedział twardo Malekith. - Czy to jasne? - T-tato, a dlaczego do mnie, a nie do Ciebie, albo na przykład Sinoekiego? - spytał Aurelious. - Bo tak postanowiłem, synu. - stwierdził Archont. - Umówiłem się z nimi w twoim burdelu, ale mogę się trochę spóźnić. Dlatego pod moją nieobecność masz się zająć tym żeby było miło. Masz zrobić dobry grunt pod interesy. - A-ale ja jutro nie mogę. - stwierdził Aurelious. - A to dlaczego? - spytał Malekith. - Bo mam jutro rajd. - powiedział syn. - Masz też burdel i Voidraveny które Ci kupiłem. - rzucił twardo Malekith. - Do tej pory chroniłem Cie przed odpowiedzialnością, ale ja nie będę żył wiecznie. - Nie zzzzzzzzzzz ludzzzzzkimi wojowniczkami przy ssssssercu. - rzucił Sinoeki. - Nadszedł czas żeby wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i opuścić ciepły kurwidołek. - kontynuował Malekith. - Dlatego spotkasz się z nimi i urządzisz taką orgię jakiej jeszcze w swoich życiach nie widzieli. Nastąpiła chwila przerwy. - To znaczy co? - zapytał Aurelious. - Orkowe gówno, zgadnij! - syknął Malekith. Kolejna chwila ciszy. - Słucham? - powiedział w końcu Aurelious. Malekith, Sinoeki i obydwie niewolnice westchnęły. - Weźmiesz najładniejsze niewolnice, najlepszych gladiatorów i tyle narkotyków bojowych, ile zdołasz unieść. - powiedział Archont. - Czy to jasne? Jeśli któryś z nich odkręci kran w kiblu, ma z niego płynąć trunek który spływał po pępku Lelith Hesperax, rozumiesz? Jeśli będzie chciał przelecieć Tau... - Nie mam Tau w Nexusie... - przerwał mu Aurelious. - To pomalujesz jednego ze swoich wojowników niebieską farbą! - zakrzyknął Malekith. - Wszystkiego ma być w opór. - A jeżeli... - zaczął chłopak. - A jeżeli będą chcieli zrobić rajd na Świat-Kuźnie Adeptus Mechanicus to zorganizujesz im rajd na Świat-Kuźnie Adeptus Mechanicus, kurwa jego mać! - zakrzyknął Malekith, po czym rostrzaskał komunikator w swojej dłoni. Archont zanurzył się po barki w ciepłej wodzie. Jego niewolnice przytuliły się, chowając dzięki temu część twarzy Pana między swoimi piersiami. - Myśśśśśśśliszzzzzz żżżżże da radę? - spytał Sinoeki. - Chociaż ty mnie dzisiaj nie wkurwiaj. - bardziej poprosił niż nakazał Malekith. - Zobaczcie bracia jak oni się ruszają. - powiedział Aurelious, wskazując palcem na unoszący się nad ziemią kryształ. Pokazywał on masywnych wojowników z Szarych Rycerzy, którzy walczyli przeciwko hordom Slaanesha niczym dobrze naoliwiona maszyna. Ich święte bronie przecinały w połowie krzyczące w cierpieniu demony, podczas gdy święte płomienie oczyszczały splugawione tereny. - Nie sądzisz że Drukharskim chłopakom przydałoby się trochę świętości? Książe Traevelliath Sliscus podniósł brew. Najstraszliwszy mrocznoeldarski pirat siedział w biurze T'racza, z połową twarzy zasłoniętą czarną hustą, ubrany w wielokolorowy płaszcz stworzony ze skór rasy, którą samodzielnie doprowadził do wyginięcia. Tuż obok niego siedział Drukharii ubrany w czerwoną zbroję Wojownika Kabały, trzymający przy sobie czarną walizkę. - Przykumaj te kocie ruchy! - zakrzyknął Aurelious, gdy jeden z Szarych Rycerzy włożył swoją Halabardę Nemezis tak głęboko w odbyt Większego Demona, że ta aż wyszła jego gardłem. - Moglibyśmy się od Mon-Keigh wiele nauczyć. "Wielka Krucjata i do przodu", to moje hasło, dobre co nie? Książe Sliscus nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Aurelious głośniej połknął ślinę. Jedyne momenty w których Wąż nie był zadowolony to te w których się nudził. A gdy Sliscus się nudził, płonęły światy. - Czasem żałuje że nie urodziłem się Mon-Keigh. - powiedział bez zastanowienia Aurelious. Książe nadal nie ukazywał żadnej reakcji, chociaż jego kolega wydawał się kipieć ze złości. - A-a może obejrzymy jakiś holofilm? Ja codziennie jakiś oglądam. Tortury, rajdy, niewolnictwo - to mój chleb codzienny. Mam nowe, zajebiste nagranie: "Coś tam on the battlefield". Nieźle brzmi, co? - ''Wyglądasz...tak pięknie... - ''powiedział członek Officio Asassinorum, wypluwając krew z ust. Z oczu Taldeer zaczęły obficie płynąć łzy. Arcyprorokini złapała swojego ludzkiego ukochanego za rękę. - ''Mon-Keigh...- ''powiedziała Eldarka. Aurelious obficie się pocił. Holofilm nie mógł pochwalić się natłokiem akcji. Sliscus i jego towarzysz wyglądali, jakby chcieli rozerwać Mrocznego Eldara i wszystkich obecnych w Nexusie żywcem. W sumie, pewnie nawet chcieli. Aurelious przeklinał się w myślach. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Zaraz zostanie zgładzony z rąk znudzonego Księcia Sliscusa. - Ty jak się nazywasz, bo zapomniałem. - powiedział nagle Wąż, a Aurelious niemal podskoczył. - Aurelia? Omegus? - Aurelious. - powiedział przerażony Drukharii, wdzięczny że Sliscus postanowił zaangażować się w rozmowę. - No to słuchaj mnie uważnie, Arcturus. - rzucił bezczelnie Książe. - Byłeś kiedyś w Commorragh? - N-nie. - powiedział ze wstydem Aurelious. - No właśnie, a ja...- Książe zrobił krótką przerwę, gdy przed oczami pojawiły mu się wspomnienia płomieni, którymi prawie strawił Niskie Commorragh. - Znam kogoś kto był i opowiedział mi to i owo. Wiesz skąd przylecieli Mon-Keigh do Mrocznego Miasta? - Z Galaktyki. - wyłkał Aurelious. - No właśnie, Drukharii przywieźli ich z Imperium. - kontynuował Sliscus. - A myślisz, że to taka prosta sprawa wysiąść przed miastem-ulem w Imperium, złapać w siatkę zwinnego, silnego Mon-Keigh i wywieźć go za Pajęczy Trakt? - Chyba nie...- gdybał syn Archonta. - No jasne, że nie. - rzucił Sliscus. - Udało im się to zrobić, ponieważ wywozili tylko takich, co albo nie potrafili spierdolić przed Sępami, albo byli największymi głąbami na planecie i Gubernator sprzedawał ich za paczkę narkotyków bojowych, bo i tak nie miałby z nich pożytku. A Marines? Tysiąclecia temu pojawił się pierwszy z tych Mon-Keigh, którego nazywają Imperatorem. To ten co wziął i umarł przed swoim tronem. Od tamtego czasu jednak Galaktyka ruszyła do przodu, pojawiły się bronie Nemezis, Krucjaty Machariusa i Primaris. Ale co z tego, jeżeli ich serca pompują tę samą krew – są potomkami Mon-Keigh, który na własnym podwórku dał się złapać w psioniczną siatkę. Więc nie, nie uważam że naszym Drukharii przydałoby się trochę świętości! - ryknął Sliscus, wstając. - Gruchellah, otwieraj walizkę. - A potem wyleciały z niej Widmowe Kruki. - powiedział Malekith, przechadzając się ulicami Commorragh, w towarzystwie dwóch stojących po bokach Inkubów. - Szczęście czy nieszczęście, mój syn stracił przytomność nim do tego doszło, więc jako jedyny przeżył. - Przynajmniej masz kogoś kto będzie kontynuował twój ród, Archontcie. - stwierdził jeden z Inkubów. Malekith zaśmiał się. - Tak. - stwierdził, drwiąco. - Bękarta tak żałosnego, że Książe Sliscus stwierdził że nie warto go nawet zabijać. Pięknie rysuje to przyszłość mojej Kabały! Inkubi z zakłopotaniem odwrócili wzrok. Malekith spojrzał w bok. Będą zaraz mijali jakąś kobietę ubraną w tradycyjny strój Mrocznej Eldarki - kurwa nic. No, chyba że szereg czarnych sznurków zakrywających jedynie niektóre części bardziej "strategicznych" miejsc na ciele można uznać za ubranie. Kobieta schylała się, przeszukując ciało zamordowanego Mrocznego Eldara. Była odwrócona tyłem, jednak po jej fryzurze Malekith mógł rozpoznać że jest ona Wychą. Archont spojrzał na jej odkryte pośladki, pomiędzy którymi przelatywała cienka linia z czarnego materiału. Miał wrażenie że gdzieś już ją widział. Inkubi nadal odwracali wzrok. Malekith postanowił zobaczyć, jak bardzo może liczyć na ich wsparcie. Gdy tylko grupa znalazła się tuż przy Mrocznej Eldarce, Archont bez ostrzeżenia zamachnął się i złapał ją za prawy pośladek. Kobieta wyprostowała się i odwróciła z prędkością niemożliwą do zaobserwowania przez ludzkie oko. Dłonie, w których trzymała ostrza, poruszały się nawet szybciej. Inkubi wyrobili się - chociaż ledwo. Ich długie Klaivesy zablokowały ostrza Wychy, ratując twarz swojego Archonta przed kompletnym unicestwieniem. Malekith uśmiechnął się, nie tylko dlatego że jego ochroniarze zdali egzamin ale też dlatego, że znał tą Wychę. - Kopę lat. - powiedział Malekith. Gdy tylko Hellia zorientowała się z kim ma do czynienia, nienawiść i gniew na jej twarzy całkowicie zniknęły. Kobieta wyrzuciła ostrza i padła na jedno kolano. - Archont Malekith. - powiedziała z szacunkiem. - Wybacz mi proszę moje zachowanie. Inkubi czekali na sygnał. Jedno słowo i byli gotowi przepołowić bezbronną kobietę. Malekith dał im jednak inny sygnał i Ci momentalnie stanęli na baczność. - To ja powinienem prosić o wybaczenie, moja droga. - powiedział z fałszywym żalem Archont. - Przyjmij proszę kondolencję za moje karygodne zachowanie. - Ależ nie, mój Panie. - powiedziała Hellia. - Jestem zaszczycona że zechciałeś zmolestować akurat moją przestrzeń osobistą. - Wstań proszę. - powiedział Archont, a kobieta posłusznie wykonała polecenie. - Ehhhhh...- westchnął Malekith. - Gdyby wszystko było tak proste jak rozmowa z Tobą, droga Hellio. Kobieta spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. - Czyżby coś Cię trapiło, Archontcie? - spytała Wycha. - Znajdź mi lidera Kabały który nie ma żadnych zmartwień. - powiedział Malekith, przewracając oczami. - Wojny, morderstwa, spiski... - Dla kogoś twojego pokroju może to uchodzić za hobby. - powiedziała Hellia. - Sądziłam że do pogorszenia nastroju kogoś tak wielkiego jak ty potrzeba czegoś w rodzaju pałacu Najwyższego Władcy i Proroka Mrocznego Miasta, Asdrubaela Vecta, bombardującego twoją Arenę pod byle pretekstem. - Nieee, dzisiaj nie jest środa. - rzekł Malekith, lekceważąco poruszając dłonią. - Źródłem mojego nastroju jest moje jedyne dziecko. Mam...swego rodzaju problemy rodzinne...- Archont zatrzymał na chwilę potok słów i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Wychę. - Dlaczego się uśmiechasz? - Mój wspaniały Archontcie...- powiedziała z podekscytowaniem kobieta. - Chyba znam kogoś kto jest Ci w stanie pomóc. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Przemek0980 Kategoria:Pokłosie Najazdu